metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid: Mother Base (Facebook Group)
Concept & Overview Created late February 2015, the Metal Gear Solid: Mother Base Facebook Group is a group for fans of the game series, where Metal Gear Solid news and related information is created, discussed, and shared between members. The group's core structural design, mechanic and recruitment strategy, is based closely upon the Mother Base concept, being developed by Kojima Productions, for inclusion in the latest installment of Hideo Kojima's seminal video game series Metal Gear Solid - Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015). The originating mechanic (of which the MGSV:TPP design was expanded) was an integral part of the addictive and absorbing gameplay within Kojima's 'portable' iteration of the lore and franchise, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010). Heavily based in an ultra realty (or a parallel universe), the Base harnesses several functional elements of militarized role-play, unreal persona assumption and imaginative, soldier, character development and participation. The Metal Gear Solid: Mother Base Facebook Group (sometimes referred to as MGS:MB, MB or the Base) houses various 'Units'; these units coincide with the various Units that will be built and managed (by the player) in MGSV:TPP, slated for release September 1, 2015. Mother Base Units The six main Units on Mother Base are comprised of 'Unit Members' (what other FB groups may call Admins), who communicate with one another in a specific user created FB Messenger Group chat, called the 'Mother Base Command Center'. The MBCC is where tactical discussions and exchanges, relating to the benefit of the entirety of the group, are had and made respectively. Similar in design and structure to a hierarchical tree, the MBCC (though always remaining static, housing every Unit Member) does divide and branch out into other FB Messenger Group sub-chats, named after their respective Unit divisions. Eg. Support Unit, Medical Unit, etc. These sub-groups are formed at the moment a Unit becomes enlisted with a minimum of three Unit Members. Once sub-groups become divergent, it is up to that Unit to become self-reliant and self-managed, asserting their own tactical activities to enhance the social MG experience. * COMBAT UNIT Builds and posts mainly creative and artistic ORIGINAL content (OC) - for use on Mother Base's Facebook, Twitter, Insta, Tumblr. Includes #OC at the beginning or the end of any posts. * R&D UNIT ' Is skilled in social media, advertising and networking, and ensures that MGS:MB is 'out there' online for people to see and find; generally quite computer/tech savvy members. * '''CONSTRUCTION UNIT ' Builds and posts mainly creative and ORIGINAL content (OC); types #OC at the beginning or the end of the post; interacts well in other posts. * '''SUPPORT UNIT Covertly protects the base; scouts for trolls; a posted sentry who undertakes Special Missions and Outer Ops. * INTEL UNIT ' Adds Metal Gear news-related content; is imaginative, motivated and motivational enough to help conduct weekly recruitment drives. * '''MEDICAL UNIT ' Has good people skills and problem solving abilities; is able to handle disputes, such as arguing and bullying; good go to people for any concerns; internal and external counselors. Note: The most noticeably absent Unit (from PW to TPP) is the Mess Unit; the Mess is suspected to no longer exist on MB in TPP. '''History & Realization The digital FB Mother Base was founded, created and named by Tom O'Brien, towards the end of February 2015. Within hours of its inception, O'Brien accepted, fellow Metal Gear fan, Luke Lawson's request for 'adminship' (though almost immediately following this union, 'admin' would become a word that would there after officially remain unmentioned). Succeeding this merger, a structural plan and foundation was asserted between the two founding members, based upon Lawson's preconceived idea for a FB group, harnessing real-world elements of the fictional MGS universe. An alliance was formed and a partnership was established - the Unit construction of Mother Base began that same day. By day two of MB's life cycle, the member total had topped out at just over three hundred members, owing, in part, to the tightly-knit MG community that exists with the MG FB groups (of which Mother Base is a part of). Notably, the the first two Unit Members to be recruited by Lawson, into Unit membership (and into to the Medical Unit), Kabir Ishaar Singh and Sarah Aus Der Gruft, both became principle assets to the leadership team and its cause to build and define structure. Later, after ascertaining that leadership in it's most limited form, for the sake of having one defined leader, whilst elevating no other, a proxy figurehead was established in the form of FB username BigBoss John (able to be tagged and tag shortened to BigBoss). BigBoss rarely authors posts; and, even more rarely still, makes posts that are not direct quotes from the games and lore. Before and since BigBoss' arrival at the base, many talented and varied Unit Members have been recruited from all parts of the globe; all for the group focused betterment of the Base. During mid-March 2015, Mother Base grew it's digital footprint by building assets outside of Facebook; such as: a Twitter account, a Tumblr account, a Instagram account and a gift shop. Various unique and exciting projects remain in the works. Ideologies The core ideology of the Metal Gear Solid: Mother Base Facebook Group, is that all members should be treated equally, with no individual member being elevated over the next. The shortened term for the word Administrator - Admin - has absolutely no place on the Base; this is undoubtedly the principle understanding among Unit Members. If any sort of delineation must be made (for the sake of recruitment, strategic conversation or otherwise), only two types of members exist in MB: Soldiers and Unit Members. Before powering the gears that keep MB functioning, Unit Members are soldiers first and foremost, answering only to the betterment of the Base and the betterment of the MG FB experience. All Mother Base members are soldiers of Mother Base; some have joined certain units - others haven't - but all are welcomed to do so, if they would like to accept some added responsibility. Being a Unit Member is responsibility, more so than a liberty. Proactively building and maintaining a virtual base is a complex and challenging task; but everyone is welcomed to take part. Activity on the base Designations On the Base, soldiers may each choose an animal designation. Similar to in PW, members may name themselves under the code of an animal, further proving that all soldiers are equal in nature and stature. Staff Duties & Responsibilities Soldiers are also welcomed to choose a random job on Mother Base (outside of being in a Unit, with actual real world responsibilities). These roles are all fictitious Current Games Games are often played, and kept up to date, by certain Unit Members, who have been tasked with keeping those games topical and interactive. These games include interactions like: * Metal Gear Trivia Second post (2000 - 3000 comments) * Ground Zeroes High Scores Current Competitions Competitions are held on a regular basis. Examples of past competitions include: * Mother Base Banner Design * Metal Gear Character Impersonation Mother Base was created to become a new and progressive way to experience Metal Gear within the Metal Gear Facebook Community. Category:Fan-Made